Food supporting pans, baskets, racks, otherwise referred to herein generally as grilling pans, have long been used to cook food on grills and barbeques. The grilling pans are typically used to help keep the food from falling through the top supporting cooking grates or protect the food from burning. As well defined, cooking grates are usually made up of cross bars set about an inch apart from one another and traverse the entire cooking region the barbeque or grill. While the grilling pans are helpful, there is a continuing need to improve upon the prior art grilling pans.